


Pitstop

by youngerdrgrey



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Season 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-24
Updated: 2012-06-24
Packaged: 2017-11-08 11:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/442868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngerdrgrey/pseuds/youngerdrgrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While waiting at the hospital post-Beth's birth, Santana decides to do something nice and send Rachel a picture.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pitstop

And even though Beth was this blob of skin that didn't really look like either of her friends, Santana snapped a picture with her Blackberry. It was her background for an entire five minutes before she remembered that everybody had already seen her and probably wouldn't want to look again. The picture would only be a reminder of the life they would never get to know. Still, she wanted to share it with someone, anyone. That little thing was created by two of her best friends - they created life, no matter the horrible circumstances and drama it caused. She wondered if anyone would be as jazzed as she was for a kid they couldn't even truly meet.

All around the waiting room sat the other glee kids. Their worn down faces sagged with every coming minute. Rachel had yet to inform them of the answer to the competition, despite it having ended hours ago. In fact, the brunette had not even bothered to show up to the hospital. While some seemed cranky about it (Finn grumbled, "love means nothing to her. Hope she really did break a leg."), others just talked about what she was losing.

Hummel said, "Rachel missed out; she's cute for a newborn."

Santana's thoughts exactly. Maybe Rachel would appreciate the picture. Berry was better than no one, right?

She waited until Finn started pouting again and stole his phone from his jacket. Being the dumbass that he is, he never even noticed her typing Berry's number into her phone from his. She dropped the phone onto his lap once she was done and strolled back to her seat next to Brittany.

Once she attached the pic, she sent over the text: 'sucks you missed out.' She didn't bother typing who it was; phones had this fun thing called a signature to fix that time-consuming issue of who's sending what.

"I wonder if we won," Finn said.

Santana rolled her eyes and informed him, "If we had won, Berry would have teleported here through sheer vocal strength alone. God, Finnsane, don't you ever think?"

He opened his mouth to say some stupid comeback, but Puck walked into the room. Everyone watched him like some suicidal puppy as he moved over to a chair and sat down. He put his head in his hands and just didn't move.

For the slightest second, Finn smirked as if the destruction of Puck's bad ass facade was what the cooler boy deserved. Santana was on his ass in a second.

"He slept with Quinn; who gives a shit? It's high school and she doesn't really like you that much anyway. Stop being such a prick. His daughter was just born and he's never going to see her again. Let Puck do whatever the fuck he wants," Santana said. Puck offered her a smile. She chose to focus on that instead of the woe-is-me look on Finn's face. His innocent, victim act was really pissing her off.

Her phone jingled. 1 NEW MESSAGE glared up at her. Berry had replied.

The text read: _'I'm sure you meant to say an "it" beforehand, so, yes, it does._ '

Santana scoffed. Her phone went off again.

' _Thank you for the picture, Santana.'_

Was that really all it took? One little message and it's like all of the negative things never happened. Did Berry forget all of the hell Santana put her through? Did she need a refresher? No, wait, Santana had to try being nicer to the other gleeks. They were the best part of her day and she couldn't just be a bitch all the time. Besides, it wouldn't hurt to have the queen of glee trailing her like a bone on a string.

She started typing out a reply. She paused. What did a person say after someone else "thank you"? She definitely didn't hear it at home enough to know the right response.

Apparently Finn's brain functions in some way, shape, or form, since he said, "Putting a lot of thought into those sexts, Santana. Who's the unlucky guy?"

The Latina considered answering with his mom or something of the like, but the truth was a much better way to shut him up. She had heard his admission and seen Rachel's awkwardness after.

"Rachel," Santana announced.

Everyone snapped to look at her, confused and curious. Did she just say the name of all that was uncool? How the hell did that compute?

"Ha ha, very funny," Finn mumbled. Santana turned her phone around, showing him that she was, in fact, texting Rachel. His demeanor changed quickly. He rigidly turned back to facing forward. It would have been perfect had Brittany never opened her mouth.

"Do you do all the other stuff with her too? Because I thought I was the only girl."

Again, the focus was on Santana, only harsher and more pointed. Even Puck looked up; was he screwing a lesbian?

With no way out, it was a god send when her phone went off again. She glanced down (at the same time as everyone else strained to see) to read Rachel's words.

"Berry's almost here," paraphrased Santana.

"I doubt that's what she meant by 'I'm coming,' S," Brittany said.

Mike and Matt laughed, but the rest of the club was silent.

Matt scoffed, mumbling, "What? It's not like she's unfamiliar with the concept. She's slept with half the team."

Mercedes rolled her eyes. "Look, this isn't funny, Santana. You can't mock-"

"I'm not mocking anything!" interrupted Santana, "For once, I'm just trying to do nothing. Can you guys get out of my grill and do something? Don't you have to change your weave or something?"

"Oh, hell no!" Mercedes cried out.

"Stuff it!" Santana sent back.

Kurt held up his hands between the two divas. He fixed them each with a pointed stare but only the girl who was in love with him seemed to let it go. Santana crossed her eyes across her chest again and looked off to the side.

This was what she got for being nice. She should have just let Hudson be a secret asshole. Back to being a bitch it was.

She stood up, not even bothering to say anything to the rest of them and left the room. They didn't deserve her. Not a damn one of them (okay, maybe Puck, and maybe Hummel, and Britt definitely, but that's it) was worthy of her time. Who cared if the club made her smile? So did watching people get shot in the face in the _Grey's Anatomy_  season six finale. So did  _Modern Family_  and Twitter and eating food with whipped cream. She would find something else that didn't have as many judgmental, hypocritical, weak ass, little-

"Santana?"

Hobbit? Er, Rachel.

Santana turned towards the girl calling out to her.

Rachel Berry stood on the steps of the hospital. Her little jacket hung loose on her arms, making the Regionals dress look ridiculous. She fidgeted with the zipper. Obviously she regretted calling out for the other girl. It made Santana think. Santana had spent the better part of her life instilling fear into the heart of everyone she deemed below her (which was most of Lima's population). Now, at sixteen, nearing the end of her sophomore year, she couldn't see the point of it. The fear led to hostility, which led to the whole shenanigans happening back there. She made a joke. It didn't mean a fucking thing. Of course, she wouldn't mind sexting Rachel. She'd probably have to google some stuff along the way, but she could make it work. Not that she would. She wouldn't. That's not the point. The point was that she didn't need the shirking away from her. She needed… friends. Britt was great, but she couldn't exactly be classified as only Santana's friend (as the blonde previously announced in front of everyone). As Santana had thought earlier, Berry was better than no one.

"Yeah?" Rachel seemed to take that as a sign that Santana wouldn't chop her head off. She told the other girl, "We lost. We didn't even place actually."

"I figured as much," Santana said.

Rachel admitted, "I couldn't face everyone, knowing I had failed you guys."

Cross road moment - did Santana insist that Rachel had done everything but fail, or did she agree and get the topic as far away as humanly possible?

"You didn't fail us," Santana said, "We had to come up with stuff last minute. If we won with that, then what would this entire year have been? Even more bullshit than it is? Not possible, Berry."

The smaller girl laughed at that. Most of what they did in Glee never left the choir room, or the auditorium. They were solos about personal problems (most involving Finn). It was actually pretty ridiculous.

Santana cut into the silence.

"I told everyone we were sexting," Santana announced.

"Why would you-"

"Finncompetent was pissing me off and I knew it'd get his briefs in a bunch," Santana reasoned.

Rachel disapproved greatly if the frown on her face meant anything. The whole Jewish guilting thing definitely wasn't a myth. Santana felt pretty damn stupid. Then, of course, Rachel spoke and made everything worse.

"I would never be sexting anyone I wasn't in a relationship with. It's inappropriate, not to mention that those messages could easily be sent to anyone with a cellphone, or email, or bluetooth. It's idiotic,' Rachel said.

"Not as idiotic as hiding from your friends because you don't have a trophy," Santana replied.

Rachel's eyes hesitantly lit up. Santana quirked an eyebrow curiously, which only made the other girl flush slightly.

"You said 'friends' and, well, are we friends, Santana? I believe that glee means a lot to you, and I won't hold it against you if you say no, but-"

"Yes."

Rachel paused. Blinked. Held her breath. She looked like she was having an absence seizure or something. It was stupid. Santana repeated the word and got much of the same. She groaned. Rachel burst into a large grin.

Rachel said, "We're friends."

"I just fucking said that, Berry."

"I know. I was reiterating," Rachel said.

"Well don't," Santana snapped. Rachel looked down. Great, Santana had once again let her emotions get in control. It's like bitch was second nature for her. She would have to work on that. Trying her hardest to sound sincere, she asked, "Do you want to go see Beth?"

Rachel nodded.

"She's kind of cute for a newborn," Rachel said.

"My thoughts exactly."

The two headed back into the hospital.

(And, true to glee form, the entire incident was never mentioned again.)


End file.
